The mountings of pinions in a cantilever fashion from the side of a carrier by means of a “flexible pin” is known. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,713. As can be seen in FIG. 1 of that document the pins equalise the load by bending. This can be very effective but the pin bending stresses are high under peak or overload conditions. The trend, therefore, has been to strengthen the pins by increasing pin diameter, reducing their flexibility and hence their sensitivity to equalise the normal loads.